The Naughty Nanny
by sirenastarot
Summary: Written for Kittenmischief's HB Contest-Alice is a nanny for Carlisle Cullen’s three boys. Seventeen year old Jasper keeps vying for Alice’s attention. But who really owns her heart? Alice/Carlisle. AU/Human.


"That's Mister Hot Bitch to You, The Contest"

Title: The Naughty Nanny

Rating: M

Pairing: Carlisle, Alice

Vampire or Human: Human

For more information please see contest details on kittenmischief's profile

Summary: Alice is a nanny for Carlisle Cullen's three boys. Seventeen year old Jasper keeps vying for Alice's attention. But who really owns her heart?

* * *

"Jasper!" I hollered from my place behind the stove.

Dinner was just about finished, and I knew Jasper was more likely to track down his two brothers than I was. The sprawling Cullen estate had a million hiding places for a ten and twelve year-old.

"Yes, darlin'?" Jasper cooed in my ear as his hands snaked around my waist.

I wanted to moan as I felt Carlisle's eldest son, Jasper, mold his warm body against mine, but my brain screamed at me.

_Don't let him get to you!_

_But…_

_But nothing! He is only seventeen, and you are his __**nanny**__!_

_We are only three years apart, and I'm Edward and Emmett's nanny—not Jasper's!_

_Technicality, dear. You work for his __**father**__._

_Guh… Carlisle. Now that is one hot bitch!_

_Umm hello? Alice! ADHD much. __**One**__ Cullen at a time._

"Jasper stop!" I said with a bump of my hip and a scowl. "Go find your brothers and tell them dinner is ready_—_and make them wash. I can only imagine what they have gotten into."

Jasper winked at me before sprinting out of the kitchen to find his brothers.

The Cullens had three boys: Edward, ten; Emmett, twelve; and Jasper.

Carlisle hired me as their live-in nanny about a year ago to watch the boys and keep the house running when his wife, Esme, filed for a divorce and decided to move out. How should could leave such a kind, warm and absolutely gorgeous man I'll never know.

The boys warmed to me immediately and I fell into the role "soccer mom" quite easily. Carlisle was at ease with me immediately as well. It was not uncommon for us to share bites off the same plate or for him to run around in nothing but a towel or his boxer briefs.

When I said Carlisle was a hot bitch, I MEANT that he is one hot son-of-a-bitch. With a body that looks like it was chiseled out of granite, it was the deep rich blue of his eyes that send me over the edge in my fantasies.

And his hair!

Oh God! A mop of blond sex hair that screamed: "Fuck! Me! Now!

I ogled him constantly when he was home. I also had to constantly remind myself that he was my boss, no matter how nice his ass looked in those tight boxers.

Carlisle's job as an international lawyer kept him away on business quite a bit. So, during day I went to college while the boys were at school and arrived back in time to help with homework, cook dinner and put them to bed in the evenings. Carlisle made it a point to try and be home most weekends, but it was hard on the boys, when he couldn't. We all missed him terribly. I missed him as much as his sons.

.

Between school and running a household, I didn't have much time for a social life, so when Jasper started hitting on me a few months ago I had to struggle to keep my hands to myself. He has not made it easy. With all the "accidental" touches and the not-so-accidental ones, I have given my Rabbit quite the workout. I have replaced the batteries twice this month alone. Even though Jasper gets me so worked up I have relieve the frustration, it is more often than not that Carlisle is the one I imagine.

Jasper returned a few minutes later with Edward and Emmett in tow. They were covered head-to-toe in what looked to be blue paint.

I looked at Jasper for an explanation. He just shrugged.

"Didn't I ask you to get them washed up?"

"We did wash!" Edward exclaimed showing me his hands_—_cleaned to about mid-forearm.

Jasper and I laughed.

We all sat down for a relaxing dinner. Edward and Emmett really were good kids, rambunctious, but good and well mannered.

After dinner, Jasper helped me get the boys cleaned up and in bed. It was Friday and Carlisle had called saying he would not be able to make it back this weekend so I flopped on the couch with an exasperated sigh thinking about the long weekend ahead of me.

"You look tired," Jasper said as he flopped on the couch next to me.

"I am. And the boys are going to be a handful this weekend since you are leaving for your mom's and won't be here to help me," I said with a pout.

A sly grin spread across his face as he looked at me and lightly traced my bottom lip with his finger.

_Damn, I want to suck that finger into my mouth._

_Nuh uh. Bad girl. Seventeen will get you __**twenty**__._

_Shut up!_

"I'll stay if you give me a reason to stay," he drawled in his mother's Texan accent.

His hand slid behind my head and began kneading the back of my neck. I closed my eyes and let out as soft sigh.

_God, that feels so good…_

Egged on by my sigh he continued, "You know the age difference between us is only a few years. Besides I'm practically an adult."

"Sorry, buddy boy, but you're still jailbait." I chuckled as I pushed him away and hopped off the couch.

I laughed as I walked out of the room and heard him mumble something about five more months.

His eighteenth birthday was in five months.

As I made my way to my room and passed by the master suite, I couldn't help but stop and drool over the opulence. I was studying interior design at school and loved this room. Esme had decorated the entire house beautifully, but the master suite was just… wow. I walked in and let my hand trail along the soft, silk down comforter that was on the massive custom-built bed. My four foot eleven frame allowed me to barely peek over the top of bed, which was on a platform in the center of the room. I climbed the built in stairs at the foot and still had to leap to make it on the bed. I moaned as I sunk into the overflowing pillows that lined the headboard.

After a few minutes, I groaned knowing I had to get up and go to my own bed before I fell asleep. Even though I knew Carlisle was not coming home tonight, it still didn't seem right to just sleep in his bed without permission. Plus the thought of Carlisle in this bed naked might make me ruin the expensive silk.

As I slid down the side of the bed, my eyes darted over to the bathroom_—_if you could call it that. The room was almost as big as the bedroom. But what made this room special was the giant garden tub placed directly in the center of the room. I looked around and saw that Esme's lotions and oils were still on the counter.

_Don't even think about it._

_Why not?_

_It's wrong._

_Nobody's here._

_That tub does look inviting…_

I won the fight with myself and quickly stripped off my jeans, t-shirt, bra and panties. I turned on the water and wandered over to Esme's sink. I began picking up various bottles and opening them one by one to smell them. I finally found one that was a sweet but with a hint of spiciness. I poured a few drops into the steaming water and the air was immediately saturated with the smell of neroli and jasmine. I turned off the water and lowered myself slowly into the scalding water. Once I was fully submerged, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the cool edge of the tub. I let out a long deep sigh.

After a moment or two, I opened my eyes to look around some more. Even though I have lived here for a while, I really didn't have the chance to really explore. I noticed buttons and dials along the edge of the tub and my inner child began pushing and turning.

_Oooh, jets._

_Wow, a TV—that is so cool—but not now._

_Last button… Oh yeah, gotta love the Barry White._

I leaned back and closed my eyes again as Barry's baritone voice floated through the room.

"You look relaxed."

I bolted upright sloshing water everywhere.

"Oh my god! Carlisle! I am so sorry… I didn't think you would be back…and… Oh shit. Fuck, how embarrassing!"

"Calm down, Alice, it's okay. Really."

Carlisle casually strolled over to the tub in his finely tailored suit and sat on the edge. He had his tie hanging loose around his neck and his face was scruffy with a five o'clock shadow. He looked tired from what had to be a long flight but also managed to still look sexy as hell.

I suddenly became aware that I was completely naked. My hands fluttered to try to cover myself.

Carlisle leaned over the edge and grabbed my wrists.

"Don't," he said with a deep, gravelly voice.

I stopped struggling and looked into his eyes.

They were absolutely smoldering.

_Shit…_

I squirmed again, but this time it was to ease the hornets that were on a rampage in my stomach.

His eyes pleaded with mine, and I melted.

He still held my wrists as I reached up and ran my hand through his hair leaving a dark streak down the center.

He closed his eyes and sighed, then smiled and loosened his grip on my wrists. As I tried to stand, he grabbed my elbows to help me up.

When he leaned forward, a drop water ran down his forehead and settled on the tip of his nose. I put one foot on the edge of the tub, pushed myself up, and balanced on the balls of my feet. It put me eye level with Carlisle's tall six foot six frame. I flicked out my tongue and caught the offending droplet.

He smirked, grabbed me by the waist swinging me off the edge of the tub, and placed me gently on my feet. I was now standing in front of him wet, completely naked, and completely unashamed.

"Damn, Alice, you are so fucking beautiful."

It was then that I blushed.

He grabbed me by the chin and leaned his head forward. I closed my eyes anticipating a kiss but let out a little gasp when I felt his tongue travel along my collarbone.

"Carlisle, we shouldn't. You are still married," I breathed.

It was getting difficult to speak due to the fact that Carlisle was lavishing my neck and chest with delicate, feather like kisses.

"No…" _K_iss… "I'm not…." _Kiss_… "That's why I'm home early…" _Kiss_… "We finalized the papers today…" _Kiss_…

I grabbed his face between my tiny hands and stopped him. A questioning look crossed his handsome features.

"Really?"

He nodded, waiting for my reaction.

I crashed my lips into his and attacked. My hands were everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. I tugged at his shirt, pulled at his belt and couldn't manage to get anything off.

He chuckled against my lips and slipped his hands under my naked ass to lift me up.

I curled my legs around his waist and could feel the bulge in his pants strain against the fabric as it brushed my clit with each step. As he walked us out of the bathroom I rolled my hips forward and he let out a soft growl. I gave him a coy smile.

"You are such a damn tease Alice," he said as he easily tossed me onto the bed. "I've wanted you from the moment you stepped through our front door."

"So have I boss." I said as I slipped my hand between my legs and licked my lips

He quickly stripped and crawled onto the bed.

As he hovered above me, I began nipping and biting at his chest. He moaned and his arms started shake as I took his nipple between my teeth and flicked my tongue back and forth across it.

"Fuck Alice," he groaned as he flipped us so that I was straddling his torso.

"Language, language, Mr. Cullen. You don't want to set a bad example for the children." I teased.

"I'm so sorry Nanny Alice. Are you going to punish me?" he said with a devious grin.

"I just might have to give you a spanking Mr. Cullen."

His hips bucked up at the word spanking. I smirked, I knew he would like it rough. I grabbed his nipples and pinched hard, eliciting a deep growl from him.

_Fuck! I have to make him do that again!_

He pushed himself up to sit, and I moaned as I slid down his rippled abs, landing in his lap. He grabbed my ass and squeezed hard before giving me a stinging smack on the ass. I let out a yelp and he grinned pressing his lips to my ear.

"I'm the only one who will be giving the spankings aroung here, Nanny Alice."

H slapped me hard on the ass again and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Carlisle, fuck me. Please," I begged. Without hesitation, he grabbed my hips and lined me up. My still damp skin allowed me to slide along his thighs as I pushed my hips forward in one swift motion, slamming into his.

I squeezed my eyes shut and had to bite my lip as Istretched to accommodate his size.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

After a few seconds, I nodded, and Carlisle began guiding my hips in a gentle rocking motion.

"Harder, Carlisle," I moaned as I felt my orgasm begin build.

"Shit, Alice. You are so damn tight," he hissed through his teeth.

I leaned back and with my hands on his knees supporting my weight he hit me at just the right angle.

"Shit!" we both screamed.

He leaned back as well, and we slammed into each mercilessly. I came long and hard screaming obscenities, and he came a few thrusts after.

…

After about round four (or was it five?) we both fell asleep completely sated.

…

I snuck out early the next morning to go to my room, changed and then started breakfast for the boys. As I flipped the last of the pancakes, I heard what sounded like cattle coming down the stairs. Edward and Emmett tore through the kitchen and dived onto the breakfast nook benches. I smiled at them as I heard Jasper and Carlisle make their way down the stairs as well.

I bit my lip and hurried to make myself busy serving the little ones. I was worried whether or not Carlisle was going to be affectionate in front of the boys, more specifically Jasper, but he just gave me a little nod and sat down at the table. After serving them, I made a plate for myself and turned toward the table. I hesitated when I saw the only places to sit was either squeezed in next to Carlisle or squeezed in next to Jasper. They both looked at me anxiously. I set my plate down in the center of the table and pulled up a barstool. I saw a flicker of disappointment cross Jasper face and a questioning look flicker on Carlisle's face.

I just leaned forward on my elbows and tried to focus my attention on the little ones, who were chattering excitedly about going to the zoo today, but neither Jasper nor Carlisle were having any of that. Jasper had managed to reach my knee and trail his fingers up and down my thigh, while Carlisle rubbed his hand on the small of my back. I shoved one more bite into my mouth before jumping up.

"Who wants to help with the dishes?"

"I will!" Jasper and Carlisle exclaimed at the same time.

They both frowned at each other.

Emmett looked from his dad to his brother, and then exclaimed, "They only want to help so they can stare at your boobies!"

_I am so royally screwed._

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed my little story. For more hot bitch Carlisle I have another story entered in the contest called "Yes Father" it's a darker Carlisle/ Bella piece. I love reviews, and don't forget voting starts on the 20th on kittenmichief's profile._


End file.
